THE FIC OF UNLIKELY PAIRINGS
by Odeeyou
Summary: In this fic will be a collection of (One Shots) of unlikely pairings. Male Female pairings only at this point. R&R and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah… Stupid annoying discliamer thingy. We all hate it.

THE FIC OF UNLIKELY PAIRINGS: Where I will pair up a character with another unlikely person to the best of my ability. And make it realistic. NO YOAI. I've got nothing against it, I just cant write it.

Enjoy.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Quatre held back a near irresistible urge to sigh at the conference table. But that might look a little bad in front of the colony representatives. Especially when they were having communication problems between them at the moment.

Looking about the table, it was blatantly obvious that he was the youngest sitting there. Second youngest would be Lady Une, who was five years older than him at 25 and running the Preventors while he ran his multi billion corporation.

The press often remarked about how young he was. Saying that the youth of today was just what was needed in the changing of Earth and its colonies. If that was so then how come everyone else in the room were 50 years old or older? Bunch of hypocrites. Though he would never say such out loud to anyone.

Say anything and the press eat it up like candy. Turning a polite and meaningless chat into the most talked about discussion in the Solar System. He once commented his secretary's wardrobe. Stating that she looked very nice. The next day the papers made it sound like some secret relationship had been going on between the two. He had to relocate his secretary to another position so to avoid making it look like he were favoring some of his employees more than others.

What was this meeting about again? Ah, that's right. Poor communication or something to that effect between several of the colonies. The Preventors had been brought in to ensure that the colonies in question mean no ill to the other. It was just a simple mistake that was overlooked.

He couldn't hold it back any longer and released a long yawn that he tried to cover up with a fake cough. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lady Une smirking at him while she continued to talk with one of the representatives for L3 district.

Quatre pretended to be listening avidly to the person next to him while he secretly stole glances at Une. He remembered her split personality during the war. One was determined to do her job at any and all costs the best she could. As tough a soldier a Heero though not as well trained. The other was the most caring person anyone could ask for. Wishing and working for what she knew in her heart was right.

Now the two personalities had molded into a singular being comprised of each her sides best qualities. Determined and caring. Loving and strong. He could feel the sincerity from her as she spoke.

While he continued to steal glances at her, he locked eyes with her for a few moment before he realized that she knew. She knew that he had been looking at her, smirking knowingly at him. Thankfully he managed to look away before he could blush. But when he glanced at her again, he noticed that she seemed to be stealing glances at him as well.

Taking a moment longer to look at her, what he saw nearly made him fall out of his chair. As he was empathic, he naturally saw what was inside of people. As such it was how he continued to look at people his whole life rather than make judgment on a persons exterior.

Une, he was surprised to notice, was strikingly beautiful outside as well. Apart from her commanding figure which in itself brought peoples immediate attention to her, she just had an air of captivity that was hard to look away from once you saw it.

Now that he thought about it, he noticed almost every other male in the room was also taking secret glances toward her. She seemed oblivious to them however, and continued to glance at him with a small smile as though saying that she knew something he didn't. If he didn't know any better. . . Shaking his head, he reprimanded himself for thinking such thoughts.

The meeting continued on as such for another hour. Silently Quatre wondered how people could exaggerate and blow up such a mediocre problem as Satellite disruption. If there had been communication problems between the representatives, you could guarantee Relena would be there and the disruption would have been fixed within 15 minutes.

After all the reps left, he leaned back in his chair as far as he could with a sigh. Sipping his tea slowly and savoring the moment of silence as he was sure it would not last. Glancing at Une, he saw she was doing the same. Now that the room was empty save the two of them, he got up and took a closer seat to her.

"So Mr. Winner. The negotiations went well, don't you think?" Une's voice was level but he knew it to be a sarcastic remark.

Quatre gave a dry laugh. "With the way the they were pointing fingers at everyone else, you'd think a war were about to break out. All because of faulty satellites." He shook his head sadly. "We've known each other of five years, Lady Une. You can call me Quatre."

"Then you call me by my name, Victoria. Outside of work area that is." She smirked and made a mock toast to him, which he returned. "Even after five years the tension between the colonies is still high."

"I'm not sure what we are to do about that." He sat his cup of tea on the table and leaned forward in his chair. A thoughtful look on his face. "My good relation with Relena looks good in the eye of the public and all. But that doesn't ease anyone's worries. That and I'm tired of the tabloids making it sound like we have a secret relationship going on."

"You mean you don't?" Victoria's smirk grew with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Obviously trying to make him blush. She might succeed as well if she kept it up.

"No. Not with my cousin." He waited for it to show on her face. Waiting for the information to click in her mind. When it did he returned her smirk at the information that not even she knew about.

"I wonder how that bit of information got past me. . ." She swirled the last of her tea in her cup before downing what was left of it. The Preventors prided themselves in the fact that where they lacked in size and strength, they made up for in intelligence.

"We're not related by blood. Which is probably how it was overlooked." He answered her thoughts. "One of my aunts married a Peacecraft. However after the assassinations, some of the Peacecraft family went into hiding and shortened their name to the "Crafts."

Victoria nodded her head. "Useful information. Should it ever need to come up again." Quatre didn't need to worry about her telling anyone. Not that it really mattered. What Peacecraft's that were left very distant relations to anyone anymore.

"So. . ." He began and smirked in her direction. "Are you seeing anyone Victoria?" She almost gave him a surprised look to that question. She quickly regained her composure and gave him a calculated look before returning the smirk. Knowing what he was getting at.

"Why? Making a proposal are we?" Quatre had to fight to keep his composure controlled and his expression mildly interested. Une was very good at masking her emotions. Almost as good as Heero or Trowa. But he was definitely getting a reading off her now.

"Turn about is fair play, and all." He requited and leaned forward on the table. Resting his elbows on the table. Seemingly only moving closer as if waiting for an answer while he inched himself closer to her.

She did the same as they both leaned toward each other over the table. He kissed her very softly, a chaste kiss, almost no pressure but he lingered there long enough to leave an impression on her. The both pulled away where he found he was glad to see her blushing. Even though he knew he was probably just as red in the face.

She cleared her throat and stood up from her chair. Quatre did the same and watched as she pulled her game face back on. "You are a very shrewd business man, Mr. Winner." Lady Une smirked slightly at him, but he could see the mirth in her eyes. Clearly saying that she was enjoying herself.

"Thank you, Lady Une." He gave a slight bow in respect to her and stood erectly, looking in her eyes with the same determination she was giving him.

"You will pick me up at 1900 hours. You will bring roses. You will wear a tux. And you will take me dancing. Is that understood? Preventor Winner?" Her voice was authoritive. Stating that she was giving him an order rather than a request. He could see her lips twitch, trying not to smile.

He couldn't hold it in any longer and broke out a full grin at her. He saluted her in response. "Yes, General Une." He made an about face and marched out the door.

If he had looked back, he would have seen the blush return to Victoria's face as she sat back down in he chair. Thus begin the start of a very. . . Peculiar relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME TO MY **"FIC OF UNLIKELY PAIRING'S."** SHORT STORIES WHERE I WILL PAIR UP CHARACTERS WITH SOME OF THE LAST PEOPLE YOU COULD SEE THEM WITH.

**NO YOAI **AND **NO YURI** in these short stories. All male female pairings. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything. Not the characters, not Gundam Wing, nothing. thank you very little.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Mariemaia sighed as she made her way through the Preventors building. To the top floor where her mother worked. Alas, it was also the floor where her five year long crush worked as well. Having this crush was not the problem. It was him. He was the problem.

She was seventeen years old now. Old enough to make her own decisions. So why couldn't he see that? See that her crush was more than a crush? Still he looked at her like one might a child. When she had always been very mature for her age. Heck, she been brought up to rule the world! She would call herself very mature. Although her crush hadn't started until she was twelve.

He used to talk to her like she were an adult. Which is what first drew her to him. But when she brought up her feelings, that went out the window. All he will tell her now is that he is too old for her.

Her mother had no problem when she told her about her feelings toward him. In fact she was supportive of her. Her mother thought she was old enough to do with her life what she chose. Even the other pilots told her to go for it. Once they saw that her feelings for him were serious ones. They told her he would break under the pressure eventually.

Was it so hard for him to see that she loved him? Relena didn't hang on this long! She liked everything about him. They had so much in common! Their views and opinions. Their taste in movies. They both hated the color pink. . .

Before she realized it, she had stepped out of the elevator on the top floor of the building. Stopping in front of his office door. Although she couldn't dictate how he felt about her. She still liked to hang out with him. She would rather be friends with him than nothing.

What she didn't expect was to hear struggling from his office. The door was closed so she didn't know what was going on. But everyone outside the office didn't pay any mind. In fact, they seemed to smile at her curiosity.

She put her ear to the door to try and hear what was going on.

"Duo! I'm going to kill you for this!" Heero's voice yelled out at Duo. Who she guessed was in the room. What sounded like a chair was getting thrown about the room repeatedly.

"Hah! You've been saying that for ten years, Hee-man. And you haven't done it yet!" Duo's laughter filled the room as the sound of furniture getting thrown subsided. Followed by a lot of grunting on Heero's part.

"Damn! Duo! I'm going to shave your head for this!" He cursed. She wondered just what kind of torture he was putting Heero through this time.

"Quatre! How can YOU go through with this?! And you Trowa?!" She decided all of the pilots were in there. But she still couldn't figure out what they were talking about.

"Sorry Heero." Quatre spoke soothingly yet commandingly. "But its for your own good." He sounded more like he were commanding him in her opinion. Which really confused her.

"Is this your idea of justice, WuFei?!" Heero continued to protest.

"Yes, Yuy. This is justice." She could hear the laughter being held back from his voice. Just what the heck was going on? Were the other pilots ganging up on him?

"Look, Heero." Duo's voice tired reasoning. "Either you tell her the truth, or I'll tell her what you said about her when you were drunk last New Years Eve party and dressed in the pink bunny costume." Duo threatened.

. . .Silence. . .

". . .How did you know about that?" Heero asked now very quietly.

"I have pictures Yuy." WuFei continued the threat.

Who was it that they were talking about? They wanted Heero to talk to someone. A woman. They mentioned a 'her.' She felt a small pang in her heart at the idea of Heero seeing another woman. Although it was entirely possible.

"You can come in now, Mariemaia." Trowa finally spoke. Making her jump back from the door at being found. How did he know? Slowly, she opened the office door and stepped inside.

What she saw certainly surprised her. Heero was tied up to a chair with multiple layers of duct tape. Wrists and ankles bound as well. And a not too pleased look upon his face.

Quatre smiled happily at her while Trowa just gave her a knowing smirk. Duo and WuFei were grinning evilly down at Heero in the chair. "You had something to tell her, Heero?" Quatre asked him.

"Mai. . ." Heero got her attention. She smiled at the use of the nickname he gave her. "I like you."

She blinked. Not sure just what he was saying. She knew what she wanted to hear but thought it unlikely that she would be hearing it. So just what was he trying to say?

Duo nudged him in the ribs. "And. . ." He prodded.

Heero glared at him before bring his gaze back to her. "I like you. . .a lot."

"What?" She asked.

Duo grinned at her. "So anyway, Heero walks into the middle of the party with a bottle of Vodka and wearing a giant pink bunny-"

"ALRIGHT!" Heero yelled at him with the worst possible glare he could fathom. He brought his attention back to her again. "In the years that I have known you, and the last two years that you have had a crush on me. . ." He started a little hesitantly. " I have begun to reciprocate the feelings you have for me. . ." He took a deep breath. About to continue.

Mariemaia felt as through he heart were about to explode. Almost not believing what she was hearing. He loved her back? She didn't wait for the finish and launched herself at him. Capturing his mouth in a kiss. He couldn't do much about it seeing as he was tied up in the chair.

Loud whoops, calls, and whistles filled the air. Mariemaia and Heero looked at the door to see Lady Une and a good deal other Preventors clapping applauding them.

She looked at Heero to see to her surprise that he was blushing with his head down. She had no doubt her face was red too but he looked red as a beat. Lifting his head back up, to which he had no control over, she kissed him again. More passionate that the last.

I guess its true that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.'

FIN.


End file.
